Dream
NOTE: This is not a pasta, but a dream I had, which you will read below. I just felt I should tell you beforehand. Now, continue reading, and you will see what I have seen. The Dream I know everyone has problems remembering dreams sometimes, but recently I have been remembering mine pretty well. One of them, which I had about a week ago, was very odd. I have never had a nightmare, but this was probably the closest thing to one I have ever had. It took place in a town kinda like the one I currently live in. It was sort of a rural area: lots of nature, but a well sized "city" at the heart of it. I say "city" because there are no giant skyscrapers or huge roads twisting through it. There was one big difference: the tower. For some reason , there was a whitish-beige cylindrical tower, but round on the top like a silo on a farm. It was enormously tall but slender, with a small rectangular opening in it near the top. Almost like a window that somebody (or something) looked out of. People in the town seemed to fear the tower. Just looking at it would send them into hysterics because apparently those who looked at it would have terrible things happen to them. Now this all just description. My dream actually hasn't started yet, I just felt like giving you some details about the setting. Now, I knew people feared that tower because of what actually happens in my dream. It started off in the corner of a street at night, with no streetlight. There was just a soft, blue, glow that slightly illuminated the street. There were no cars going through, but it was night in a small town after all. Some boys were playing baseball in the streets ( I don't know why) when one of them went to pick up the ball. As he stood back up, he went white in the face. He was looking at the tower. "Bastards!" he said,"You made me look at it! You made me pick up the ball just so I would, didn't you?!" Another kid was looking in the window of a building nearby. There was a fire inside the building, but no residents of the house knew because they were sleeping. Except for a dog, it was barking at the flames. "Uh, guys?" the kid said. None of the other boys were paying attention to him. They were too busy shouting and looking at the tower, then blaming each other for making them look at the tower. I knew none of them, it was kind of like my presence was there. You know, those dreams where you see stuff even if you don't feel like you are actually there to see it. Now, I felt like was I actually somewhere. It was about 7:00 am. Some youth kids from my church and I were at a creek, and we were swimming, talking, etc. The creek was low, and it had tall dirt cliffs (or banks) at the sides. I wasn't swimming, I was fishing on the cliff a little bit away from the others so that they wouldn't get hooked. It was weird: no one else was fishing, and I don't even like fishing. As they were playing in the creek, I kind of went into my own world. I thought about things, blocking out the sounds of others, not paying attention to anything except my thoughts. Then, I looked up. I saw the top of that tower above the trees around us. It was a good distance away, I only saw it above the horizon of some faraway trees. I thought to myself,"That stupid tower. What's so bad about it? It's just a tower, right?" Suddenly, I was aware of my surroundings again. It was no longer morning. It was night, like how it was for those kids playing in the street. "What the..." I thought to myself. None of my friends where here now. I had no fishing rod. Suddenly, I slipped off from the small cliff, even though all I was doing was sitting down and the ground was pretty dry. I plunged into the water, but I swam up and gasped deeply as I came out of the water. I then climbed the small cliffs, which was very difficult. They were slippery and muddy even though it had not rained recently as far as I knew. As I finally climbed back to the top, with my hands clinging onto the grass at the top, I saw the tower again. But now it was closer, and an orange light in the window glowed like a glaring eye... I felt like it was staring at me. Then, the dirt beneath my fingers came loose and I fell once more. I slowly climbed up again, but now the tower was even closer to me somehow. Once again, the ground came loose and I plunged into the ice cold creek water. This time, I didn't come up. The water felt heavy somehow, and there was an orangish, yellowish light around me. I stared up as my breath was drawing away, only to see the tower above me. It almost seemed to be curving over the cliff, as if it was looking down at me with that light. Everything began fading away as I ran out of air.... Then, I woke up. The dream stuck with me, as you can tell from what you just read. It was so vivid, and it left me with questions I could not answer as I was getting ready for the day. Who were those kids in the street? Why was there a fire? What was that tower? I don't think I will ever know. EDIT: Updated 12-7-13 I know what the tower is now. All the points I made about how the town is similair to the one I actually live in? It may actually be my town. There ARE creeks with large banks, and the tower might be real. My town has a power plant in it (which is apparently soon to be shut down, maybe in the next year), and guess what it's most attention-grabbing feature is: a giant smokestack. Honestly, I have actually seen it over treetops ocassionally, even from my father's place which is on a hill. It's quite a distance away, actually on the other side of town pretty much. But if you position yourself just right, you can see the smokestack through the trees. In fact, according to Wikipedia, the plant (which I won't give you the name of but you might find it on your own anyways) has one of the tallest smokestacks...in the world. It towers over everything in the area, standing at a whopping 1,001 ft. Also, according to Wikipedia,"is visible, on clear days, up to approximately 10 to 20 miles away". It's true. I've seen it from within that distance. So, does seeing it cause bad luck? Of course not...right? Right? Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta